Francis Gunnell
Personality Gunnell is often viewed as a fairly complicated person personality wise. Initial impressions depend very heavily on what mood he is in when one meets with him. Prone to mood swings, it is not unknown for him to openly greet a person only to rather rudely ignore or dismiss them upon the next meeting. Cynical and sarcastic, Gunnell is prone to complaining about almost anything that comes to mind - If he takes a dislike something, it is likely you will hear about it. Despite this he possesses a good sense of humour even if his own blacker degree of it tends to leave people either unintentionally offended or wondering if he just said that. Seen as too serious by some and the complete opposite to others, if something has, or is liable to go awry then a sarcastic, witty, comment is liable to follow. On the other hand if there is a task to be accomplished, Gunnell soon shifts to a very authoritarian approach, lacking patience for those who would impede his work or subordinates who wander off in their own little world. Gunnell is nationalistic although not openly such - He often complains about the state of his country and its people as much, if not more than of others. Still, Gilneas is his home and doesn't take favourable with those who would insult it. He holds a poor opinion of the Kingdom of Stormwind, blaming them for leading the original Orc Horde to Lordaeron during their exodus and hidden jealousy at their new prosperance. He also looks down upon the denizens of Theramore, seeing them as cowards (especially the Gilnean's amongst them) who fled their homes even before war had reached their doorstep. On the other hand, Gunnell holds a mixed, mainly positive view of the Kal'dorei; whilst they were ultimately responsible for the worgen curse, they still came to their assistance when most others would turn a blind eye, saved much of the remaining population from death by the Forsaken invaders and granted them a new home in their lands which (or so he has been told) is relatively unheard of for such a race. Of course this more bias inclination is to be expected given their passing of the 'deeper' druidic aspects on to him and other Gilnean druids. Appearance Human When human Gunnell stands taller than most of his peers at around 6"4 in height. His eyes are a pale blue colour often appearing bloodshot and baggy. As for the rest of his face; his hair is a dark brown colour most often kept short and possesses a long, deep, scar running down the right side of his cheek and another shorter one across his forehead. Commonly hidden from view, Gunnell possesses a tattoo in the design of a tribal wolf and moon that spirals up across his neck, a sign of his part in the loyalist Wolf Cult prior to the invasion. Worgen His ears remain short, the left clearly having a good section of it bitten away. His eyes, much like those in his human form, are a pale, retaining there narrowed slant with the colour enchanced greatly, almost glowing. He is commonly hunched over, more so than other males of his kin, most likely an off-set of his greater height and overall size - That is not to say he cannot stand of course, he commonly does so, however he merely finds it easier to run from such a position. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Worgen Category:Druids Category:Guild Leaders